A ninguno de los tres
by sagawinchester
Summary: Korra acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y está próxima a ser presentada en sociedad, por lo que deberá escoger un esposo entre los tres candidatos que ha seleccionado su padre, pero ninguno de ellos es tan interesante como la hermosa heredera de Industrias Futuro. AU, KorrAsami.


**Hola, fandom, he vuelto con un fic inspirado en una obra de Fernando Calderón, un dramaturgo mexicano. Cabe aclarar que sólo he tomado prestado el título, pues aunque la idea se parece, dista mucho de ser una adaptación.**

 **La hermosa imagen de portada no es mía, créditos a su autor/a.**

 **Los personajes de La Legenda de Korra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Brian Konietzko y Michael Dante Di Martino.**

 **A NINGUNO DE LOS TRES**

 **Capítulo 1**

Era una tranquila noche de octubre, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo entre las espesas nubes, las estrellas se asemejaban a un millar de reflectores y el aire en Ciudad República era gentil y fresco. Una noche como cualquier otra, de no ser porque coincidía con el cumpleaños de cierta joven que en ese momento se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, negándose rotundamente a escuchar a su padre.

-Los invitados están a punto de llegar, Korra. Tendrás que salir de ahí en algún momento.

-No puedes obligarme –respondió Korra desde la cama. Estaba hojeando una revista con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Las amenazas de Tonraq poco o nada le afectaban, y ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, no temía que su severo padre entrara y la jalara al recibidor por la fuerza. Dentro de esas paredes era intocable.

-Si no estás lista en diez minutos, olvídate de ir a ese concierto de los Lobomurciélagos.

Esto consiguió despertar el interés de Korra y alarmarla al mismo tiempo. Dejó la revista y se levantó con la velocidad de un rayo para acercarse a la puerta.

-No lo harías.

Tonraq sonrió. Sabía perfectamente en dónde estaba la fibra sensible de su hija, y si por las buenas no estaba dispuesta a obedecerlo, tenía que jugar su carta del castigo inminente.

-No puedes obligarme a bajar –repitió Korra, pero su voz ya no tenía la misma fuerza que antes.

-¿Es un reto? –preguntó Tonraq desde el otro lado.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Korra estaba molesta por el golpe bajo que su padre había dado. Consideró un poco la situación en la que se encontraba:

Primero: Tenía que asistir a una fiesta, a su fiesta, en la que más que celebrar que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, se trataba de unir a una hermosa joven de familia poderosa como lo era ella con un hombre completamente desconocido, e igualmente poderoso, en santo matrimonio. No había amor de por medio, era una simple cuestión política, económica y social.

Segundo: ¿era siquiera considerable perder su boleto de ida al concierto de los Lobomurciélagos por no asistir a esa estúpida velada? No, no lo era. Si tenía que lanzarse de un precipicio con tal de asistir a su evento que había esperado desde hacía meses, lo haría. Decidió tomar la fiesta como un reto. Tonraq podía salirse con la suya y obligarla a bajar al salón para celebrar, pero la cuestión del matrimonio estaba fuera de discusión. Era impensable, imposible.

-De acuerdo, bajaré a la fiesta –respondió Korra.

-Así me gusta. Date prisa, tienes que recibir a los invitados.

Tonraq se alejó por el pasillo y Korra recargó la cabeza en la puerta. Había perdido la batalla, pero ganaría la guerra. Sacó el vestido azul celeste que su madre había preparado previamente para ella y que ni siquiera se había dignado a probarse, y lo dejó sobre la cama. Lo contempló como quien tiene frente a sí a una bestia salvaje, con cautela y algo de miedo, presintiendo que al primer descuido el vestido la fuera a morder. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de lado. Nada de eso iba a pasar. Sólo era un vestido. Un hermoso vestido y un par de tacones plateados que se encargarían de joderle la espalda toda la noche. Sí, no había nada malo en ello.

Se vistió con calma, pues ya que había llegado a un acuerdo con su padre, no creía que la amenaza de los diez minutos fuera en serio. Una vez que terminó se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado de su cama y se vio de pies a cabeza, asintiendo finalmente. El resultado le gustaba; se trataba de un vestido largo de manga larga con un precioso escote en V en la espalda y que además dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. No había necesidad de completar el atuendo con joyería, pues las lentejuelas y pedrería de adorno en los bordos eran más que suficientes y no quería lucir ostentosa. El vestido se ceñía en su pecho y su cintura, dándoles un realce al que no estaba acostumbrada, pues la ropa holgada que usaba casi a diario distaba mucho de acentuar sus curvas. La punta de los zapatos era lo único que se veía bajo el vestido, el cual llegaba hasta el suelo. Hizo una nota mental de levantar el vestido para caminar si no quería romperse el cuello al pisar la tela por accidente.

Se probó varios peinados, pero ninguno le convencía. Su cabello era más bien rebelde, casi con vida propia, y peinarlo resultaba toda una odisea. Optó por dejarlo suelto pero acomodarlo con el cepillo y con seda para darle un aspecto brilloso. Se maquilló levemente y se perfumó.

¡Qué cambio aquel! Ya no parecía la adolescente despreocupada que vestía con ropa casual y que disfrutaba de hacer deportes extremos, ahora se veía como lo que era: una hermosa joven de familia adinerada, una señorita de la alta sociedad. No dudó ni por un momento en que sus padres estarían complacidos al verla. Incluso empezaba a desechar la idea de pasarla mal en la fiesta. Siempre había pensado que el primer punto para estar bien en un lugar era estar bien consigo misma, y con ese aspecto vaya que lo estaba.

Echó un último vistazo al espejo antes de salir de la habitación y bajar al salón. El timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de los primeros invitados. Justo a tiempo.

-¡Korra, estás preciosa! –exclamó su madre con una enorme sonrisa al verla al pie de la escalera. La agarró de una mano y la hizo girar para observarla por todos los ángulos.

-¿En serio eres Korra? ¿Mi Korra? –preguntó su padre.

Korra asintió y se dejó abrazar. No pasó por alto que el semblante de su madre se entristeció por un segundo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada –respondió la buena mujer limpiándose una lágrima-. Es sólo que no puedo creer que este día al fin haya llegado.

Korra rodó los ojos, divertida. Su madre podía ser muy dramática si quería, pero no la culpaba. Ella también se sentía un poco emocional, después de todo, aquella fiesta marcaría una etapa muy importante en su vida. Le sonrió a su madre para tranquilizarla y comunicarle que todo estaría bien, y los tres se dirigieron al gran salón para recibir a los invitados.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Tenzin y su familia. Saludaron a Tonraq con apasionada alegría y abrazaron a Korra al tiempo que la llenaban de halagos. Los hijos de Tenzin revolotearon alrededor de Korra y ésta no pudo evitar agacharse junto a ellos para saludarlos. El pequeño Meelo jaló la parte inferior de su vestido para sentir la fina tela.

-Qué lindo es –exclamó Ikki contemplando a Korra como si fuera una princesa.

-¡Meelo, Ikki, Jinora! Ni se les ocurra arruinar el vestido de Korra –gritó Pema alarmada.

-No pasa nada –dijo Korra riendo-, es sólo un vestido.

Pema compuso una sonrisa pero con la mirada les indicó a sus hijos que la dejaran tranquila. Korra se encogió de hombros, al parecer ese nuevo look merecía que la trataran de otro modo. De pronto deseó que la velada terminara pronto para volver a ser la misma de antes.

Poco después el timbre sonó nuevamente y otro grupo de invitados se unieron a los que ya estaban en el salón. Los saludos, risas, abrazos, cumplidos y felicitaciones para la hermosa hija de Tonraq llenaron el lugar. La orquesta resonó con parsimonia y el ambiente relajado se abrió paso en la ajetreada noche.

El timbre ya no sonó, pues el mayordomo no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Los invitados llegaron uno tras otro en los siguientes minutos y Korra se vio envuelta en un mar desconocido. Después de escuchar lo mismo de cada persona que la felicitaba y le decía lo linda que se veía, se puso en modo automático para responder a los halagos casi sin darse cuenta de quien los recibía. La sonrisa, un poco falsa, parecía permanente en su rostro. Tonraq le alargó una copa de champaña y le susurró al oído que se relajara.

Korra bebió medio contenido de un trago y de inmediato se arrepintió. El sabor del alcohol no le era extraño, pero no quería dar una mala impresión en su primera noche en la sociedad. Recibió algunas miradas curiosas a las que respondió con una mueca sonriente y se alejó hacia la mesa de los bocadillos. Algo para llenar su estómago le vendría bien, pues aunque nunca había sido fan de la comida preparada por chefs extranjeros, aquellos canapés no estaban nada mal.

El que más parecía complacido con aquel evento era, sin duda, su padre. Lo vio conversar con un sinfín de personas importantes en la ciudad, así como comerciantes, empresarios y opulentos inversionistas que de cuando en cuando veían a Korra como un costal de dinero.

Korra esperaba con algo de impaciencia la llegada de los candidatos que su padre había elegido. Le había dicho que era sumamente importante mantener esas relaciones viento en popa, así que el consejo, el cual más bien parecía amenaza, de que se mostrara amable y sonriente, no era para ser ignorado. Korra no se sentía con ánimos de entablar una conversación con nadie, prefería pasar como muñeca de aparador toda la noche, pero la mirada de reproche que le dio Tonraq cuando la vio alejada de todos dedicándose únicamente a comer, fue suficiente para hacerla volver al centro del salón y por lo menos responder con sonrisas los comentarios de sus invitados.

Unos minutos después, su madre la llamó para recibir a uno de aquellos invitados especiales. Se trataba del general Iroh, un hombre joven y extremadamente apuesto que ejercía un cargo militar en la Nación del Fuego. Había llegado solo, con su uniforme de gala impecable, sus botas lustradas y el cabello acomodado a la perfección.

-Bienvenido, general Iroh. Ella es mi hija, Korra.

La aludida se sintió un poco intimidada cuando aquel hombre tomó su mano con delicadeza y depositó un suave beso en el dorso. Tonraq sonrió complacido.

-Es un placer, señorita Korra.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó Tonraq.

El general Iroh soltó la mano de Korra y le dedicó toda su atención a Tonraq. Le explicó los pormenores de su viaje desde la Nación del Fuego, el estado de salud de su abuelo Zuko, que también era el presidente, y finalmente se enfrascaron en una conversación política con tintes de militancia. Korra estaba aburrida, y no entendía cómo aquel hombre podía ser uno de los candidatos de su padre. Era apuesto, sí, era poderoso e influyente, sí, pero de no haber sido por la intervención de Tonraq, estaba segura de que ni siquiera se habría molestado en saludarla. Sospechaba que Iroh había asistido a aquella fiesta sólo con el propósito de conversar con sus viejos amigos y con Tonraq de asuntos que a ella no podían importarle menos. No hizo amago de intervenir en su conversación y, sin que se dieran cuenta, se alejó lentamente hacia otra esquina del salón.

La familia de Tenzin formaba parte de un cuadro adorable. Los tres hijos correteaban alrededor de la mesa y entre los invitados, sin importarles si molestaban a alguien; Pema susurraba regaños a cada uno de ellos y les daba un jalón de orejas cuando pasaban lo suficientemente cerca de ella, después se recomponía y sonreía como si nada a las personas que estaban frente a ella y su marido; Tenzin, por su parte, ajeno completamente a lo que sucedía entre su esposa y sus retoños, reía de lo lindo con el resto de los invitados. Cuando vio a Korra, se despidió del hombre con quien estaba hablando y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?

Korra suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla que estaba cerca de ellos. Tenzin se sentó a su lado y Pema aprovechó que no había nadie cerca para meter en cintura a sus hijos.

-Terrible.

Tenzin sonrió y asintió. La sensación que transmitía Korra era pesada, de aburrimiento y como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí. Le pasó una mano por la espalda y la apretó contra su cuerpo en un abrazo paternal.

-No te preocupes, es sólo una noche.

-Es que no entiendo por qué tengo que ser presentada en sociedad. No pienso relacionarme con ninguno de estos estirados.

-Lamento informarte que tu padre y yo somos parte de esos "estirados", Korra. Así es la política y la sociedad. Van de la mano, estás con ellas o en su contra. Tu padre es una persona muy importante en Ciudad República, significa mucho para él esta celebración.

Korra se mostró de acuerdo, pero su ánimo no medró.

-Sólo quiero que termine para poder regresar a mi habitación y encerrarme ahí el resto de mis días.

-¿Qué me dices del concierto de los Lobomurciélagos? ¿No querías ir?

-Bueno, saldré una noche para asistir y después me recluiré nuevamente en mi cueva.

Tenzin soltó una risa y sacudió la cabeza. Quería a Korra como una hija, pero secretamente se alegraba de no tener que lidiar con esa etapa adolescente. Su mirada viajó hacia sus tres hijos, que en ese momento estaban siendo reprendidos por su madre, y pensó que a modo de karma tendría próximamente tres adolescentes en casa.

-Ven, demos un paseo –dijo Tenzin poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole el brazo a Korra. Ésta aceptó de buena gana y se alejaron rumbo a un ventanal que daba a la entrada principal de la mansión y al jardín.

Un auto más acababa de llegar, y Korra vio desde arriba que uno de los mayordomos se acercaba para abrir una de las puertas de atrás, de donde bajó un hombre en sus cuarentas que vestía de manera muy elegante. Le agradeció con la cabeza al mayordomo y esperó a que abriera la puerta del otro lado.

Una joven hermosa de cabello de ébano y piel nívea descendió del auto y le ofreció una sonrisa al mayordomo. Usaba un vestido rojo y largo hasta los pies de corte de sirena, el cual realzaba su perfecto cuerpo femenino como si se tratara de una diosa. Caminó con elegancia hasta situarse al lado del hombre que había bajado primero y enlazó su brazo con el suyo para dirigirse a la mansión.

El corazón de Korra dio un vuelco al ver a la joven, sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y sus manos se tornaron sudorosas.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Korra señalando a la pareja que en ese momento subía las escaleras del porche.

-Hiroshi Sato, el dueño de Industrias Futuro –respondió Tenzin.

-¿La compañía de autos?

-Sí. Ella debe ser su hija, Asami Sato. Me parece que es un año mayor que tú, asistí a su fiesta de presentación.

Korra asintió, pero no encontró su voz para responder. Asami Sato era la joven más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Caminaba confiada y con elegancia al lado de su padre, como si el mundo le perteneciera o estuviera a sus pies. Korra no pudo sentir envidia, sino admiración. La ansiedad de hablar con ella, de verla de cerca siquiera, la golpeó como un tren. Sin darse cuenta, se zafó del agarre de Tenzin y empezó a caminar de regreso al salón.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tenzin al notar el cambio tan repentino en su humor.

-Eh, sí, sí –balbuceó Korra-. Es sólo que…creo que será mejor que regrese con mi padre, ya sabes, por eso de que quiere mantener buenas relaciones con sus invitados.

Tenzin sonrió.

-Tómalo con calma –exclamó, pero Korra estaba lejos de escucharlo.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
